


Sea and Spirit

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: League of Legends lore universe, M/M, Magic, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chanyeol is a ship's captain and Baekhyun is a travelling mage scholar.I used League of Legends' extensive lore-based universe to base my story in.Enjoy.





	Sea and Spirit

The sun’s light was scorching as it reflected off the crystalline water of the sea. Bilgewater’s port and slaughter docks were almost out of sight as Chanyeol and his crew navigated past the region’s so-called “safe zone”, now entering the choppy high seas.

“Right. Have you all payed your tithe to the Bearded Lady?” He walked around, hands to his hips. This so-called ‘Bearded Lady’ or known rather by her formal name Nagakabourous, was revered as the god of life, and if you failed to pay your tithe to her, disaster would surely befall you and your crew. Bilgewater folk took strongly to this tradition. The sunlight reflected off his double pistols, reminding his crew he was not to be fucked with.

“Don’t let me catch ya lyin’.” he drawled, scanning a particular young man right close in the face. He was new. Max Argent. Ardent. Arlent? Ah, who knows. All that mattered was that he had his wits about him, could handle a pistol, and knew his place on the ship. The Grand Dagger it was called. A robust ship that held its own during the many storms it faced. Chanyeol turned on his heels, a strong clacking sound following him.

“‘Cause if I catch ya lyin’, don’t think I won’t hesitate” he grabbed one of his pistols, cocked it, and shoved it under Max’s chin, raising it ever so slightly against his neck. “to throw ya overboard. These waters ain’t friendly.” The boy shivered and swallowed nervously at the feeling of the cold steel pressing against his throat. His eyes darted around, not knowing where to look. Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow at the thick silence following his statement. He returned the pistol to its holster in one smooth motion.

“Well?” he barked, eyes narrowing. “Aye captain!” A sonorous chant sounded through the air. Ah, the sound of healthy voices, untainted by the low chords that normally belonged to the salty old men that creeped around the dingier parts of the port town. Chanyeol cringed internally. Most Bilgewater men were worse than the rats he saw scrambling around the streets at night in search for even the smallest morsels of food.

He turned once more on his heels, the clacking sound following him as he made his way to the railing on the west end of the ship, peering into the churning waters below. He turned to his shipmates. “Alright boys. I got dues to pay. Catch any poor motherfucker that might wander into my waters and make him pay. Ya got that? Anybody.” He narrowed his eyes. “Aye captain!” The men called out again, nodding. Chanyeol smiled, his eyelids lowered. “Good. Back to work then.”

Hours passed, and as usual, without much commotion. Until Chanyeol spotted a ship on the horizon. It was strange looking. White, ornate, fancy. Fancy means rich. The ship looked extremely foreign and lacked weapons. Chanyeol grinned a wicked grin. They’d have no idea.

He motioned for two of his crew mates to approach him. “Ya see that, boys?” He pointed to the foreign ship. “Payday.” The men nodded and called for the rest of the crew to prep and man the cannons. Game time. Chanyeol waited as the ship neared him enough for him to call first fire.

“Fire!”

Boom. Impact was immediate and horribly destructive. The ship was not made for war. Screams echoed out as the hull was pierced. The gorgeous ivory mast fell down into the water with a thunderous sound, the red sails billowing onto the poor passengers, drowning a good few.

Chanyeol lost the feeling that would have caused him to cringe with guilt at that. Now all he saw was gold.

It only took three shots for the boat to be almost completely destroyed. Ah, what a pain. He’d have to send in divers to collect the treasures they surely had on board. No matter. Wet gold was still gold.

They steadily approached the ship’s remains, eyeing the cadavers beginning to float up to the surface. There was only pieces of that same white wood and red cloth from the sails floating on the water. Bodies everywhere, all drowned or just simply exploded. Except one, which instead of floating dead on his face, was floating on his back, unconscious. The subtle but sure glint of gold adornments caught Chanyeol’s eye. “Val, be a dear and bring me that there boy. I don’t think he’s dead.” The aforementioned man nodded and dove into the cold ocean water, retrieving the unconscious body and bringing him back to the ship.

“He’s bleeding.” Stated Val, plopping him down unceremoniously. The body was bleeding; but breathing. “Get me a nurse.”

His clothing was very strange. Almost ceremonial. An off-white ensemble with fitted black pants, clearly made for travel. He wore a fancy upper garb, though. The color was a rich purple, adorned with intricate designs. The boy’s waist was tied with several bands of fabric, all joined together at the front with a gold seal. Chanyeol noticed a strange black collar with a jade pendant hanging from his neck. This would fetch a pretty penny down at the markets, he thought.

Chanyeol studied his face and inferred that the man was no more than twenty years old. Hm. That sounded pretty young to be travelling on the high seas. The glasses he wore were askew and he had a cut going from his temple down to his cheek. Must have been some stray wood from the explosion.

After several attempts at reanimation the body finally seemed to come to life. Weak coughing was followed by violent choking, then followed by lucidity. And, normally, when someone came to their senses in an unknown location, they panicked.

“What the fuck- wh- where the fuck am I?” coughed the boy.

“Aye relax. Yer on my ship.”

“That… that tells me nothing.”

A beat.

“Wait, where’s-“ he got up shakily. “where’s my ship,”

He turned around on himself, not finding that which he was searching for. The blood rushed to his head and he caught it in his hands, exhaling in pain.

“Where’s my ship? My associates?!” he hissed, sea water shaking from his hair.

“Don’t be raisin’ yer fuckin’ voice at me, ingrate. I could have killed ya like the rest of them, but I saved ya. Now I’m thinkin’ it wasn’t such a great idea.” Chanyeol seethed.

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened impossibly. He looked furious.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and turned around, calling for the return home.

Sea water lapped at the ship as it began to return to Bilgewater. The silence was thick and heavy, then, a high pitched sound pierced the air.  
Chanyeol quickly turned around to see the unnamed boy clenching his right fist tightly as pale blue bolts of energy circled his arm, crackling ever so slightly around his body as well. Chanyeol motioned for his crew to stand down and put his hands down at his pistols.

“Tell me who the fuck you are.” The boy hissed.

Chanyeol smiled.

“Yer new captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun's backstory coming soon


End file.
